


Vampire Cravings

by BeggarWhoRides



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, F/F, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeggarWhoRides/pseuds/BeggarWhoRides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly crack-ish fic inspired by a conversation which essentially went "If vampires have periods, can they get pregnant?"<br/>I leave the question of who knocked Carmilla up to your imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Cravings

"Ow."

"..."

"Ow!"

A sigh.

"OW!"

"Will you stop making that noise?"

"This is your fault, Carmilla!" Laura sat up, wincing and grumbling as she tried to pry a mousetrap off her finger. "You and your stupid vampire cravings."

_"I_ didn't knock me up," Carmilla grumbled, struggling to sit up with one hand on her rounded belly. It turns out, vampire periods meant vampire pregnancies were possible and being dead did not kill maternal urges. However, maternal urges did not cancel out Carmilla's natural grump and, 8 and a half months in, she was not in the best of moods.

" _I_ didn't wake the entire house up at one am craving mouse blood," Laura snapped back, wincing and grumbling as she finally got the last mousetrap in place, "and now I have to be an accomplice to mouse murder. In my own home. And part of me is considering murdering you too."

Carmilla rolled her eyes and began swinging her legs out of bed, only to be immediately accosted by all five feet two inches of her wife.

"No. No. No no no, you don't get up, you stay there, you're like...you're ready to pop, and you don't get to pop while Danny's out because I can't handle you popping all over the bedroom floor I mean, I don't even have anything to clean up the mess with, not to mention there'd be a baby and screaming and I'm so bad with screaming--"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Carmilla took the yellow pillow Laura was shoving at her and leaned back. "I'm in bed, I'm in bed, okay? Just...stop having hysterics all over me, okay? I'm not gonna pop. I think it's biologically impossible for me to actually pop, anyway."

"Shut up." Carmilla smirked, undaunted, and Laura couldn't help smiling back. She probably could've helped leaning in and kissing the vampire, but she didn't really want to.

Danny burst into the room, stake in hand and clothes bloodstained. Carmilla and Laura broke apart, staring at the redheaded Amazonian.

"Is she still craving deer blood?" Danny asked her wives, lifting the doe carcass she was holding in her other hand. 

_"Please_ tell me you didn't drag that through the house," Laura moaned.

Carmilla grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up 12 hours late for the Carmillapocalypse with starbucks*  
> Hi, author here! Thank you so much for reading. This is my first fic on AO3 and my first Carmilla fic, so any sort of review or criticism would be super appreciated. And seriously, thanks.


End file.
